fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Deuce
Mario Tennis Deuce is an upcoming multiplayer sports game for the Nintendo Switch and ninth installment in the ''Mario Tennis'' series. It is set to release in 2020. The game acts as a direct sequel to its predecessor, Mario Tennis Aces, including a lot of content from said game, like its playable roster, very similar gameplay, and the inclusion of a story mode. This is the first Mario Tennis game in the series to be on the same console as a previous installment. Gameplay In terms of base gameplay, the game plays similarly to previous installments, especially Mario Tennis Aces and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. As the basic objective of tennis, players have to hit the ball back and forth until someone misses and the other scores points. Each successful shot equals 15 points, and a match's game ends when someone scores after their 40th point mark. If both players have 40 points, then it's considered a deuce, and whoever scores two more times wins that game. The player who wins a number of game points wins a set or a match. Matches can be divided into sets. If two players tie in a set, then it's a Tiebreaker, where one player must reach seven points to win the set or match. The game brings back shot types, which can be performed by pressing specific buttons or doing button combinations. The energy gauge returns as well, along with the Zone Shots, Trick Shots and Special Shots. Like in Aces, said gauge can be filled with simple rallies. However, Trick Shots now work more like the Defensive Power Shots from Mario Power Tennis, and as such, they no longer increase the gauge. Instead, both the Special and Trick Shots use energy, with Special Shots requiring it to be full while Trick Shots can be used anytime as long as there is some energy, similarly to the Zone Shot. In Doubles, the energy gain is shared between the partners, so as long as one of them rebounds the ball, both gauges will increase. Simple Rules, which excludes shot types and the gauge system, returns as well. Swing Mode allows the player to use motion controls to swing their racket like in Aces, and tournaments, 4-player online multiplayer, and online tournaments also make a comeback. Shot Types Game Modes Adventure Mode Exhibition Tournament Special Games Extras Characters Playable Characters Mario Tennis Deuce is confirmed to have 42 playable characters, from which 24 are default and 18 must be unlocked first. Characters are divided in six skill types: *All-Around: These characters are just balanced. No pros or cons. *Technical: These characters are good at controlling the ball, but can lack power and speed. *Speedy: These characters can move very fast, at the cost of power. *Power: These characters can hit the ball with great force and make the ball travel quickly, but they lack agility. *Defensive: These characters have great reach, but lack power and often speed. *Tricky: These characters' shots curve more than other characters' shots, but can lack reach. Unlockable Characters Alternate Costumes TBA Bosses Non-playable Characters *Lakitus *Burrbos *Piranha Plants *Volbonans *Rabbits *Biddybuds *New Donkers *Yoshis *Birdos *Nokis *Kleptos *Bob-ombs *Monty Moles *Poochy Audience Members *Toads *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Goombas *Hammer Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Stone Spike *Lumas *Penguins *Chargin' Chucks Courts Like in some previous installments, some courts have hazards that can be toggled on or off if desired. The courts confirmed so far are as follows: *Mushroom Stadium (Hard, Clay, Grass, Night) *Royal Garden *New Donk City *Yoshi's Tropical Jungle *Piranha Plant Sewers *Birdo's Runway Court *Volbono Mountain *Isle Delfino Court *Comet Observatory Tennis Museum TBA Gallery MTD Logo.png|The game's logo. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Online Games Category:2018